


What happened in Xinzhou

by orphan_account



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mild hurt, Post Mrs. Richardson 4., Prompt Fic, Snowball Fight, episode xinzhou AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 21:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Promt fill:<br/>I think one of my favorite episode is Xinzhou, because not only did the crew had a 'fun' slumber party together, there's also a bit of a Douglas & Martin snowball fight<br/>I'd love to see a snowball fight that evolves into more as Douglas pins a giggling Martin into the snow and kisses him silly.<br/>And since Carolyn and Arthur saw them from Gerti's window, Douglas doesn't bother hiding their relationship anymore so they ended up cuddling throughout the night to ward off the cold.</p><p>Link: http://cabinpres-fic.dreamwidth.org/6625.html?thread=12501217#cmt12501217</p>
            </blockquote>





	What happened in Xinzhou

Martin scooped up a handful of snow and threw it; hitting Douglas in the face. “See? It still splatters on impact! That’s why it’s not- ah!”

He cried out again as Douglas’ second snowball hit him, “hey that’s not-“ he ducked out of the way of a third snowball, squatting down to pick up snow to return the fire.

Soon they were engaged in a hearty snowball fight; it turned out that they both had quite good aim. Douglas grinned as yet another snowball hit Martin’s chest, Douglas hadn’t had a snowball fight with anyone in a good while; not since his daughter had “absolutely outgrown such childishness” a few winters back.

Loud laughter from outside caught Arthur’s attention; he went over to look out of the window in time to see Martin shooting a snowball at an advancing Douglas. Both men were red-faced and their uniform jackets were soaked.

Douglas tackled Martin to the ground, pinning him underneath him, and tickling him mercilessly. Martin squealed loudly, “Douglas- ha-ha! – let me up!” 

“Oh, I don’t know Martin, I rather like you red-faced and breathlessly squirming underneath me” said Douglas smugly. 

Martin blushed, “Douglas!” But he couldn’t get another word out for Douglas covered his mouth with his own, brushing cold lips against Martin’s before nipping gently at Martin’s buttom lip. 

Martin folded an arm around his midsection and pressed him down. Softening his lips and parting them slightly to deepen the kiss, his tongue brushed Douglas’ lower lip gently.

They lay flush against each-other, Douglas on top, supporting his weight on one elbow as their kisses warmed up, sending warm waves through both of their bodies. Douglas greedily replied Marti’s eagerness, sliding his tongue through Martin’s lightly parted lips to brush it against his tongue, producing a pleased sound.

“Oh for goodness sake! I am paying you two to fly a plane, not kiss each other silly in the snow! We have eleven minutes to get GERTI in the air!”

Douglas and Martin looked up at Carolyn as she stood on the top of the stairs, arms folded over her chest. 

“The thing is, Carolyn, I think the snow of the wings might be too slushy for take-off” spoke up Martin, while he and Douglas got back on their legs.

Douglas rolled his eyes, how very Martin; covered in snow, clearly ravished, and still citing regulations. “And I think it’s absolutely fine.”

“And so you decided to try to snog each other into submission?”

Martin blushed and spluttered, but Douglas directed his attention to Arthurs snowman as he discovered it, and so the Captain’s prissier side was satisfied and they could re-enter the plane and prepare for take-off 

But alas, the salvaging snowman turned out to be two-faced, and they were forced to spend the night in the plane.

“Carolyn” said Martin while they were “feasting” upon the baby food that Arthur had ordered, “you, didn’t seem too surprised to see Douglas and I together?”

Carolyn sighed, “first of all. As long as you are still going to fly the plane, I really do not care that the two of you are snogging, or shagging or what the hell It is that you do. Secondly, while Douglas may have been good at hiding it, you certainly have not been good at hiding the looks and touches you have subjected Douglas to lately. So no, I am not surprised.”

“I think it’s brilliant!” said Arthur.

“Well, we have feasted, now let us slumber, I’ll go look for some extra blankets.” Carolyn rose and disappeared into the galley.

Douglas rose too to get to the loo, but Carolyn closed the galley door to Martin and Arthur’s talk and looked at Douglas in a particular way, “Douglas, I would like a word” her voice was hushed to avoid being heard on the other side of the door.

“I rather need to use the loo, Carolyn.”

“When did you and Helena’s divorce go through?”

Douglas blinked, “eh, almost ten month ago, what…”

“And how long has it been going on between Martin and you?”

“You think I’m stringing him along? That he is a rebound for me?” Douglas folded his arms, leaning against the door to the loo, “I must say I am thrilled that your opinion of me is that high. Do you really think after being cheated on that I would do something like that?”

“No! Not really, I just wanted to make sure, because let’s face it; an unhappy Martin could really affect my business. He is smitten with you, gods know why, and therefore you could land a rather nasty blow at him.”

“You needn’t fear; I am rather smitten with him, too.”

 

It was later; Arthur, Martin and Carolyn seemed to be sleeping, Douglas, however, was not in the least bit tired; he had had three coffees, because he thought he would be flying tonight, he hadn’t had any dinner, he wouldn’t touch the jars of baby-food. And, in addition: Martin lay on the seat-row just out of reach, and he had expected the two of them to be home in his flat, and his double-bed, this night.

Moreover, he was cold. That. Of cause, he could do something about. Silently he sat up and moved towards Martin who lay curled into a ball underneath his blanket. Carolyn had obviously known about them for some time, so Douglas saw no reason in trying to hide it. He tried to find room beside him, folding himself around Martin’s body, and felt Martin move “what are you doing?” Martin mumbled.

“Seeking body heat; wishing to be close to my boyfriend, which is rather hard as of now, since you seem to be imitating a cat.” Douglas whispered into his ear.

“I’m cold and hungry” whispered Martin back, stretching out and giving room for Douglas to squeeze down beside him before snuggling close to his body, wrapping his arms around him, “you’re like a furnace.”

Douglas in turn wrapped his arms around Martin’s midsection, pressing them close together and covering them with both blankets, stroking Martin’s back and kissing his lips softly, “that’s much better.”

“You better keep your clothes on, Gentlemen,” said Carolyn three rows down.

They both startled, “I thought you were asleep, Carolyn.”

“I am asleep.”

Martin sighed soundlessly and wrapped a leg around Douglas’ to bring them even closer; they had both stripped down to their undershirts and pants, so there was a great deal of skin-to-skin contact. Martin was running a hand down Douglas’ back, kissing his cheek before meeting his lips again, “too bad we’re not alone in here,” he whispered in Douglas’ ear.

A shiver ran down Douglas’ back, they were again flush against each other, and with much less clothes than before, warm and comfortable underneath the blankets. “Not exactly helping, Martin” he whispered.

“Oh, I am terribly sorry” Martin whispered, making sure to expose Douglas’ ear to as much warm air as possible before sticking his tongue out and let it trail along Douglas’ earlobe. 

Douglas scarcely held in a moan, and he was out of breath when he whispered, “Martin, as much as I am enjoying this; Carolyn and Arthur are just down there, and we have nowhere of, you know, I would, for one, prefer not having to fly home in a pair of sticky pants tomorrow.”

“Putting it that way, I do, too” said Martin, lying back down beside Douglas, still one arm caressing his back. 

Douglas leant forward, kissing Martin softly, and long-drawn before cuddling as close as he could to the other man; their legs intertwined, their faces inches from each other, hands caressing Martin’s back, sides, shoulders, everywhere chaste he could reach.

They lay there for a while. “Carolyn thinks I’m stringing you along,” whispered Douglas suddenly, mouth close to Martin’s ear.

“Oh?”

“Do you think I am stringing you along?”

Silence in which Douglas felt something unpleasant turn in his stomach; Then, “no.”

“You would tell me if you did, right?” whispered Douglas.

“Yes” Martin replied, “I saw you after Helena. I don’t believe you would do something like that.”

“Thank you” Douglas whispered, feeling the knot of worry dissolve in his stomach, “I’m glad” he tightened his grip around Martin in a hug, and felt Martin return it. It was true that he had been around the block, but it had always been with an equal understanding on both sides; he had never toyed with another person’s emotions.

Martin caressed the area between Douglas’ tense shoulders before tenderly running his fingers through the grey hair on his head, massaging his scalp, making Douglas hum contentedly, the other hand finds Douglas’ and he intertwine their fingers.

Contentedly, Douglas nuzzled his nose through Martin’s ginger hair, caressing the length of Martin’s back, following his spine with a thumb, feeling Martin lean into his touch. “You really are all bone and muscles; you hardly need an evening of fasting.”

“No?” mumbled Martin, he blinked lazily, and Douglas felt his eyelashes stroke the thin skin of his throat, which did strange things to his heart, “you’d better invite me to dinner tomorrow then, hmm?”

“How about dinner and breakfast?” Douglas let his hand slide down and nuzzled the small of Martin’s back, just before the swell of his arse, which made him squirm.

“I’d like that.” Martin lifts his head to kiss Douglas’ lips again, and Douglas meets his lips eagerly; when he first approached Martin with romantic intent, he had expected him to be shy and timid, and while Martin did blush easily, he was very clear in what he wanted and not shy of demanding it, which pleased Douglas immensely.

He continued to stroke Martin’s back, and with the frankly gorgeous massage of his scalp, Douglas was beginning to feel quite tired, and soon they both drifted off into sleep.


End file.
